Companies and Businesses
Ace Chemicals: Chemical company. * Ace O'Clubs: Bar in the Hob's Bay district of Metropolis. Owned by Bibbo Bibbowski. * Action Bulletin: Company from Metropolis. * AmerTek: Weapon manufacturer (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027). * American Steel: Steel manufacturer, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Angel & Ape Investigations: Private investigation duo. * Atwater Air: Plane manufacturer. * Aurora Fashion: Fashion company, run by Koriand'r. * Aurora Photography: Photography studio owned by Donna Troy. * Bibbo's Bar & Grill: Diner on St. Martin's Island in Metropolis. Bought by Bibbo Bibbowski using the money made from the Ace O'Clubs. * Big Belly Burger: Chain restaurant, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. Particular favorite of Jason Todd and Roy Harper. * BioMed: Research company, used to employ Tot Rodor. * Blackhawk Express: Delivery and courier service, founded by Janos Prohaska (parody of FedEx) * Blaze Comics: Comic publishing company, employs Sam Simeon. * Bowhunter Security: Security company based in Star City, front used by the Outsiders. * Bridgewell Communications: Company from Metropolis. * Burger Fool: Fast food chain. * Burnside Greek Cafe: Cafe, employs Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe. * Cadmus Labs: Research company, currently gone underground. * Cale-Anderson Bio-Tech: Veronica Cale and Adrianna Anderson's company. * CC Jitters: Coffee shops (parody of Starbucks). * Central City Dojo: Dojo. * Central City National Bank: Bank. * Central City Sport Teams: ** Central City Diamonds ** Central City Miners * Chicken Whizee: Chain restaurant. * Clay's Salvage Yard (Ironworks): Salvage yard. * Cobblepot Library: Library in Gotham City. * Cosmic Coach and Cab Company: Transportation company, employs Space Cabbie. * Daggett Industries: Roland Daggett's company. * Daily Planet: Media company (employs Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, etc.). * Daily Recorder: Located in Gateway City. * Daily Star: Former newspaper company, bankrupt. * Dakota Record: Newspaper headquartered in Dakota City, employs Raquel Ervin. * Dante Foods: Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Donna Days Fashion: Fashion house, used to employ Paige Monroe. * Dr. Cizko, Hypno-Therapy: Edgar Cizko's former private hypnosis practice. * Dupree Chemicals: Chemical company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Electronic Spunk: Rock band. * Elliot's Memorial: Hospital. * Empire Hotel: Hotel in Gotham City. * Epic Comics: Comic publishing company. "The Retaliaters" is one of their properties, which is currently being turned into a very successful movie series by LuthorFilms. * Farano Enterprises: Located in Central City. * Ferris Air: Plane manufacturer owned by Carol Ferris. * Flashman Talent: Talent agency. * Flash Museum: Museum. * G-SPAN: Television network (parody of C-SPAN) * Galaxy Broadcasting System: Media company, employs Iris West-Allen, Eve Eden, and used to employ Vic Sage. ** Galaxy Communications: Company from Metropolis. ** WGBS-TV: Television station. * Gambi's Tailor Shop: Tailor shop in Central City. * Gateway City Archers: Sport team. * Gateway City Museum of Ancient Antiquities: Museum * Gila Flats: Research facility, closed down. Property purchased by LuthorCorp as the future site of Cadmus Labs. * Gotham City Sport Teams: ** Gotham Blades: Hockey team. ** Gotham Griffins: Baseball team. ** Gotham Knights: Basketball team. ** Gotham Rogues: Football team. * Gotham Electrical Company: Electrical company, employer of Harper Row. * Gotham Gazette: Newspaper company owned by Wesley Dodds, part of Scott Media, employs Angie Aimes, Jack Ryder and Vicki Vale. * Gotham General: Largest hospital in Gotham City. * Gotham Harbor Authority: Port managing authority, employs Tot Rodor. * Gotham Motors: Automobile manufacturer, used to employ Paige Monroe. * GothCorp: Company, used to employ Victor Fries. * Halldorf Hotel: Hotel. * Halo Corporation: Jacob Marlowe's company and front for the WildCATs. * Haly's Circus: A traveling circus that used to employ Dick Grayson and Selina Kyle. * "Hand Grenades & Lemonade" Studio: Music Studio. * Harvelle's Roadhouse: Bar for supernatural hunters, located between Keystone City and Smallville, not too far from Lawrence. * Hell's Gate Country Club Clubhouse: Club. * Hell's Gate Golf Course: Golf course. * Homage Studios: Movie studio. * Iceberg Lounge: Penguin's club. * Infinity, Inc.: One of the most powerful corporations in the world, created after the merger of Rex Tyler's, Wesley Dodds' and Alan Scott's companies. ** Scott Media: Media company. ** Tyler-Co: Rex Tyler's company. * Janus Cosmetics: Company/product. * Jules Verne Extraterrestrial Museum: Museum. * Kord Omniversal Corporation: Ted Kord's tech company, makers of the SmartGlass phones. * Larkhill Sanitarium: Psychiatric hospital where st. Mary's virus was weaponized, destroyed. * The Law Firm of Lawford, Lydecker, and Hardwicke: Law firm, employs Kate Kane. * Legends Hotel & Casino: Hotel/Casino in Atlantic City. * Lit Beer: Beverage company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * LP Investments: Company, tried to relocate African wildlife refuge, employs Argos Bleak. * Lucent Systems: Software company, employs Emma Campbell. * LuthorCorp: Lex Luthor's company. ** LuthorFilms: A movie production company and subsidiary of LuthorCorp. Their films about The Retaliaters, a concept owned by Epic Comics, are raking in big money right now. ** LuthorLand: Amusement park near Sun City, Florida, owned by LuthorCorp (Disney World). ** WLEX-TV: Television station. * Mad Yak Cafe: Coffee shop in Happy Harbor. * Mannheim's Chinese Theater: Theater. * March Ventures: Lincoln March's company. * Mavis' Bar & Billiard: Bar, used to employ Don and Hank Hall. * Metro City Hospital: Hospital. * Metropolis Daily News: Company from Metropolis. * Metropolis General: Hospital. * Metropolis Museum of Art: Museum * Metropolis Sport Teams: ** Metropolis Mammoths ** Metropolis Meteors ** Metropolis Monarchs ** Metropolis Tigers * Monarch Theatre: Theatre in Gotham City. * My Alibi: Bar in Gotham. * Oblivion Bar: Bar for sorcerers, mages and other magic users run by Lucifer Morningstar. * Ocran's Industries: Chemical company producing anti-pest chemicals, used to employ Quincy Sharp. * Olimp: Maxie Zeus' club. * O'Shaughnessy's: Fast food chain. * Ovel Oil: Oil company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Park Row Clinic: Medical center run by Leslie Thompkins. * Pep Cereals: Cereal company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Phil and Roy 27th's Street: Pizzeria:Pizzeria in Star City, employs Keno Andrada. * Picture News: Located in Central City. * Queen Consolidated: Oliver Queen's company, sold to Wayne Enterprises. ** Queen Productions: Movie studio. * Radu's: Bar. * Rags'N Tatters: Pawnshop. * Raine Forrest Garden Design: Florist shop, employs Rina Nishida. * Renyu Cosmetics: Cosmetics company, used to employs Paige Monroe. * Rough Bunch Museum: Museum. * Royal Hotel: Hotel in Gotham City. * Roy's Pizzeria: Pizza restaurant in Star City. Employs Keno. * Second Time Around: Antique shop, employs April O'Neil. * Sherwood Florist: Florist shop (currently closed) owned by Dinah Lance. * Shadowspire: Private Military Company owned by Simon Stagg. * Shreck's: Department store with a location in Gotham City. * Singer's Salvage Yard: Salvage yard owned by Bobby Singer, located in Waymore. * Sivana Industries: Company created by Thaddeus Sivana, creators of Grid. * Skara Brae: Bar, employs Angel Bridge. * Soder Cola: Drink company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them (parody of Coca Cola). * Sparky's Garage: Hollis Mason's mechanic shop. * Stagg Industries: Simon Stagg's company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Star City Sport Teams: ** Star City Stars ** Star City Stags ''' ** '''Star City Comets * Star City Youth Center: Youth Center. * STAR Labs: Research company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * StarrWare: Karen Starr's computer software company, makers of the Kela Operating System (part of Wayne-Powers in 2027). * Stellar Studios: Movie studio. * The Talon Coffee House: Coffee shop in Smallville, employs Mia Kent. * Tiki Tavern: a drinking establishment located in Gotham City. * Tyger Security: Private Military Company. * Tyler-Co: Rex Tyler's company. * Veidt Enterprises: Adrian Veidt's company. After reveal of The Great Lie most of its assets were bought by LuthorCorp. ** Dimensional Developments: Adrian Veidt's company. ** Institute for Extraspatial Studies: Adrian Veidt's company. ** Nostalgia Cosmetics: Adrian Veidt's company. ** Nova Express: Adrian Veidt's company. ** Pyramid Transnational: Adrian Veidt's company. * Verdant: Nightclub in Star City. Previously run by Tommy Merlyn. * Vertigo Comics: Comics company, Booster Gold has a promotional contract with them. * Wacky Entertainment: Media company run by Mitch Wacky (parody of Walt Disney and Disney Corporation) ** Wacky Films: Movie Studio in Star City. ** WackyWorld: Amusement park near Coast City, California (parody of Disneyland). * Warriors Bar & Grill: Guy Gardner's bar. * Wayne Enterprises: Corporation, currently run by Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox (Wayne-Powers in 2027). ** Magnus Labs: Wayne Enterprises subsidiary. ** Wayne Foundation: Charitable organization, currently run by Bruce Wayne. ** WayneTech: Tech company, owned by Wayne Enterprises, currently run by Lucius Fox. * Weisinger Vineyard: Vineyard in Star City. * WGTU Radio: Radio station, employs Vesper Fairchild. * WHIZ Radio: Radio station, employs Billy Batson. * Wildcat Gym: Ted Grant's gym. * WJAB-TV: Television station. * WMET-TV: Television station. * Zesti Cola: Beverage company, produces Gingold. Links and References * Return to Earth-27 Organizations and Companies * Also see: ** Law Enforcement, Correctional Facilities, and Superhero Teams ** Universities and Institutes of Learning ** Criminal and Villainous Organizations ** Organizations and Properties Category:Earth-27 Lore